


Nothing to Fear...

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: During the haunted house mission in Act III, all of the companions freak out except for Hawke.</p>
<p>Instead, Hawke is the one freaking out and the companions are just, "it's okay Hawke. The ghosts are NOT going to hurt you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Fear...

It was a teddybear. A much loved, battered, one button-eye hanging loose because the stitching had come half undone _teddybear_.

It rose slowly into the air when Garrett took a curious, nostalgic step towards it, to hover at about eye level. He froze, staring at it, his heart stuttering in the same way as it had when Flemeth-the-dragon had peered down it him with ogre guts oozing from between her fore claws. Garrett stared into the button-eyes of his own death.

He didn’t dare breathe.

His scream was shockingly high pitched when the bear suddenly dove at him and he leapt backwards without grace, his only thought being to get as much space between himself and _that thing_ as he possibly could. His feet couldn’t quite catch up with the rest of him as he landed and he hit the floor, crab scuttling back before he knew what he was doing.

He only stopped when he ran into someone’s legs.

The teddybear was lying motionless on the floor several feet away from him. Slowly Garrett tilted his head back to look up into confused green eyes as Merrill blinked down at him.

Suddenly she smiled, her hand came to rest briefly on his head before she stepped around him and walked over to the toy.

“Don’t worry, emma vhenan,” she said softly, picking it up by one leg. “It can’t hurt you.”

Garrett may have made a little whimpering sound in the back of his throat as she walked past a hovering vase to pry open one window and throw the bear out of it.

“See?” Merrill walked back over to him, ignoring the way the window shut again without her and then reopened. She held out her hand to him reassuringly. “It’s gone now.”


End file.
